Ice Mage Meets A Heart Problem
by FriendsForevaa
Summary: "What if falling in love caused you to be out of character? A wannabe tsundere, a turned out somewhat-lesbian, a remarkable leader, a forever smiling guy, a perverted girl and so on. The only way to solve it is to have your feelings mutual...well, maybe?" - Pairings are GrayLu along with MiraXus, GaLe and NaLi for now.
1. Prologue

Ok first of all**~Disclaimer:-**

_I don't owe Fairy Tail, I swear I don't...Hope that will do the trick:P_

**Summary:-**_ "What if falling in love caused you to be out of character? A wannabe tsundere, a turned out somewhat-lesbian, a remarkable leader, a forever smiling guy, a perverted girl and so on. The only way to solv_e_ it is to have your feelings mutual...well, maybe? Why don't you read it to find out?"__  
_

**Genre:-**_** Romance **(that's a given when it comes to my stories:) , **Humor(**I will try:D) , **Fluff**(There will be, if it turns out fine:D), **Friendship **(Lately it has become a part of my fanfics)  
_

**Characters:-_Gray, Lucy _**_(well it is a GrayLu:D) , _**_Levy_**_(This girl is a good match-maker) _**_, Cana _**_(match-maker materia againl) , _**_Natsu _**_(For comedy:D) _**_, Erza_**_(Just there to make the situation hilarious with her badassness) **Lisanna **(Where is Natsu,there is she), **Gajeel **(Can't live without Levy), **Mira, Laxus.**_**_  
_**

**_Pairings:-_ GrayLu is the main couple but there is also some MiraXus, NaLi, GaLe. Possible Lyvia if someone wants or my story allows it xD**

** Note**:-_ **This story takes place before Grand Magic Games Arc.** _

_With this, good luck to me and I hope that you like it:)_

* * *

O===O==O===O==O===O

**Prologue**

_"How does falling in love really feels like? Do you remain the same person you were before? Or do you change depending on the circumstances? "_

Questions similar to these were always roaming in the mind of everyone's favorite Ice Mage. While he showed himself not to be interested in these kinds of things but still, sometimes he would find himself addicted to the mystery known as _love._ No doubt, he wanted to experience it. After-all, behind that frown, existed a surprisingly romantic man.

But where was his dream girl? He would sigh when he wouldn't find anyone his type around him. Erza was too scary, Cana was a drunkard, Levy was too much of a bookworm, Mira loved Master...Seriously, just what he just thought about? Though it really looks like that

.

Screw that. Well, so what was he talking about. Oh yeah, _"Just where was she?"_

Just like this, the miserable days were passing, passing and passing._  
_

Then one day, he met her. Her silky golden-blonde hair swayed urging him to ruffle them gently, her chocolate brown eyes which melted him the moment he laid his eyes on them. On top of it, her curvaceous figu- Okay,Let's just leave that. Though he would find himself drooling over it from time to time. Too bad, she was standing next to his eternal rival who brought her in the first place and it pissed him off.

_"Why not act cool to impress her?"_ He smirked at his genius plan.

As he was stepping coolly towards her,the _idiot-ash brain-annoying-crazy-squinty eyed-flame brain-bastard_ took off his boxers and she screamed at his naked glory along with him, though glancing with one eye open. He wanted to die at the embarrassment but he had to cover himself somehow. At that time,he said something he should have never spitted out.

"Ojou-chan, can you let me borrow your underwear?" Seriously, it was just him acting as coolly as ever. Who knew that the epic plan would fail. Tch. Things don't always go your way every time, do they?

From that day on,she never showed any sort of interest in him. He would unconsciously make a move but she would ignore it,taking it as a joke. In-short, she was looking at him as nothing but a friend. At least she forgave him for that incident. While he was glad that she treasured him as a dear and important person in her life. To be in _friends-forever-zone i_s really depressing especially when she is _his_ type. No wonder, Gemini hinted that she was _"pretty damn cute"_ according to him.

She is smart, intelligent, kind, warm hearted, welcoming and...well, hot. But always keeps ranting about her rent, is bossy and throws him out of her house when all he wants is to make sure that she reaches her home safe and sound. Well, there are some things which you will never understand about her.

In the end, everyone has flaws so does she. While her other defects make at least _some_ sense but the point that _why-does-she-never-look-at him-properly? _doesn't. He thinks his mind out and in the end, blames it on their first meeting.

_ "True, it was partly his mistake but it was just a stupid little one, right? Also, the main fault was of that flame-bastard, ash brain and blah blah idiot's. She should have gotten mad at him but no, she does not even get angry at that stupid guy. It's always me who gets to taste her wrath."_ He sighed as he thought, laying on his couch. Well, it was not his concern. He does not even like her, right?

He slept unconsciously, thinking about a really weird point.

_"Why can't God convert us to __a person, good enough to grab the attention of person whom we want it to recieve from?"_

On that fateful night, when he was traveling through the world of beautiful dreams; a white glow enveloped around him. He soared in the empty space,a bit high in the air. As his eyes opened up, he instantly freaked out. The ice maker started to swing his arms and legs in air but calmed down slowly as he reached downwards.

The exhibtionist blinked hard, his back touching the smooth surface again. He thought about the _what-the-hell-just-happened?_ but could not reach any conclusions. During this process, he _did_ feel his head becoming heavy. As dizziness took hold of his body, he lost his body control and passed out.

As he laid with his back-side in front, a somewhat unique voice echoed in the room.

_"Yours and your friend's life will change completely from now on...as you wished!"_

O===O==To Be Continued==O===O

* * *

**Writer's Corner:-**

Guys, The Mira x Master is just a joke. Please don't take too seriously. I am going for another Mira pairing i.e. MiraXus :)

**How was it guys? Please review to tell me:D  
**


	2. And So The Problem Begins

Ok first of all**~Disclaimer:- **_I don't owe Fairy Tail:)  
_

_Chapter 1 is here:D_

_ With this,Good luck to me and I hope that you like it:)_

* * *

===O===O=O=O===O===

**Chapter 1**

_**And So The Problem Begins**_

"Hu...a..ggh...hhhh...!"

Gray yawned as he woke up from his precious sleep. Sitting with his legs spread, he rested his head against the back of the bed. The ice maker remained in this position,l ooking at the nothingness, trying to get his bed-hair straight(Does he even need to?) From the looks of his facial expressions, he had totally forgotten about the incident which happened the last night. He looked at the clock and the time was **"6:00 a.m."** according to it, causing him to smirk at the fact.

"P_erfect.."_

He quickly broke the ice shield around him by manipulating his ice magic which, by the way, was to protect himself from the hotness which he was sort of "_allergic_" to. Even when it was freezing inside his magic spell, he still was not wearing anything except his boxers(What did you expect from him anyways) He got up from his bed, opened the window next to his bed and smiled or more like, smirked to see how pleasant it looked outside.

The sky looked beautiful and the lush-green grass was sparkling under the faint light of the sun. A gentle breeze blew by and entered his room, causing the curtains to sway. It somehow reminded him of the blonde stellar spirit mage. The ice exhibitionist chuckled as the beautiful fantasy hit him. He kept thinking about her with his usual smirk put on his handsome face but soon realized just whom he was thinking about.

_"O-oi oi! Just what am I thinking? About Lucy...again? I am so hopeless...____but,then again, she looked quite cute yesterday while talking cheerfully with others. It looked like she was shining..." _He took a break, realizing something.___  
_

_"Could it be that, I am...interested in her?No way, just because of some random glances and some stupid sparkling effect,which she may have caused by magic just to catch others attention? What's gotten with me? She is just my type, that's all. Nothing more,nothing less...but still, I wish we could be closer"_

_._

_._

_._

_"ARGH!"_And the ice mage went on having a chaotic conversation with himself._  
_

He had been trying to re-assure himself that he didn't love or anything for _who-knows-how-long_ until the alarm next to his bed started to ring loudly. The poor ice maker was freaked out for a second. He began to curse the alarm and threw it on the ground immediately without a second thought.

Too bad, the alarm was a one heck of a tough one as it continued to ring even when smashed to the floor. It was him, who bought it in the first place, knowing of his habit that he broke alarms due to _similar cases_ in the past. So he had to press the button on top of it to stop it like any normal person would do. He began to pant heavily after successfully doing so like he had beaten some sort of monster.

Gray looked at the clock again and guess what?, he was late! The clock said,**"7:52 a.m"** now and he had to reach the guild at **8:00 a.m.** Not only he had fantasized weirdly about Lucy in the morning(for a really loong time) but also he had set the alarm wrong. This caused to poor guy to rush around his room in panic.

A image of an super-scary red-head with her sword pointing at him came inside his mind. She was strict when it came to rules after all. He shivered with fear and quickly got a slice of bread,applied some jam on it and ran away putting it on his mouth. Soon, some much anticipated screams(including his own) came from outside due to which the ice mage had to come back inside again. Guess what?...He had forgot to put on clothes and went out, just like that. Quickly dressing up, he sighed as he thought about how miserable he had been so far...just because of _her._

_"Arghhhh! Why can't she get out of my mind?...and why, for some reason...I have a really bad feeling about today?" _He thought while slipping his coat on and shaking his head,stepped out of his apartment. He ran as fast as he could, even using his ice magic conveniently on his way to the guild by making the ground slippery. _  
_

Finally he was in front of the guild, breathing heavily. He quickly got inside, catching his breath.

_"Did I make it,Did I not?"_

He desperately thought while looking at the clock and to his fear, the time was,

.

.

.

**"8:03 a.m". **

_"Crap...only three minutes late? Damn you,Gray! Couldn't you be a little faster? Well, at least I tried my best. It's that,isn't it? what they say agains ome things are bound to be impossible...or something similar."_ He tried to re-assure himself by putting on a forced smile. Well, his body language said the truth anyways. Now, he had to deal with the _monster-disguised-as-human_, codename is_ Erza._

Gray was not the type of guy to be scared easily. He was a tough one but it could not be said when he was around the re-equip mage. Forget scared, he was shaking badly now. Seriously, this girl was one of the most horrifying _creatures_ he had met in his entire life.

"Gray!..."The re-equip mage whispered quietly as her whole body emitted a dark aura. She grabbed his shoulder, causing the pitiable exhibitionist to shudder.

"Y-yo, Erza...How are you? " He asked nervously trying to loosen up the tense atmosphere but failed...again...and did he had to mention that it was because of _her_?

"...Just why are you late when I told you that you have to come before **8:00**, no matter what?"She yelled with a scary look on her face, clearly ignoring his question. The exact same scene which he pictured in his mind, was playing right in front of his own eyes. Gray freaked out even more(like he had not freaked out enough already)

"I-i s-swear,E-rza,t-that I woke u-up a-at the correct-t time b-but..."He began to mumble in his mouth, trembling badly. But the words were not coming out of the poor guy's mouth anymore.

"But?"She questioned giving him a bitter look, as if she would kill him if he didn't have any proper excuse.

Everyone was starting to get interested in their conversation. Natsu was especially pleased to see his rival quiver like that and began to cheer for Erza.

"Go Erza! Scare the ice princess to death! " Natsu cheered for the red-head. Gray fought the urge of hitting in the flame-haired's gut but thankfully, Erza did this job instead. Only one glance from the _oh-so-serious-and-almighty-Erza_ was enough to make him kneel before her.

_"Great...Now what? Did I do anything wrong in my past life? Please Kami-sama, save me just this once and I will...uh...stop eating my favorite snow cone?"_

He prayed with his eyes fully shut.

===To Be Continued===

* * *

_**Writer's Corner:-**  
_

_Ok...I am done...A sort of...cliffhanger? Well it could be called a semi-cliffhanger. So the whole deal about his changed life is starting:)  
_

_Anyways, I tried my level best. Now,it is up-to you guys..I mean, review please *_*  
_

_Done re-doing this chapter. Nothing changed much but some parts actually make more sense now. Hope you liked it:)_


	3. His Angel And Tsundere Symptoms

_**Disclaimer:- I don't owe Fairy Tail at all..:D**_

_2nd chapter is finally re-done,enjoy:)  
_

* * *

===O===O=O=O===O===

**Chapter 2**

_**His Angel And Tsundere Symptoms**_

Gray was mumbling prayers after prayers in his mouth, desperately hoping for a miracle. His eyes were roaming around, wanting some support which he was in dire need of. All he could he hear was laughters and yells, annoying him even more.

.

.

.

Was it just him or he really heard an angel's voice? Like God had sent it to help him as a positive answer.

"Erza, why don't you forgive him this once? I bet he had some sort of problem. He has never been late as far as I know." A blonde with dark brown eyes and hair tied in ponytails said in Gray's favor, smiling kindly but sweating a little. Well,the Titania was scary, duh.

_"Lucy?" _His eyes widened as he heard the sweet voice. The ice maker turned around to see her only to see that she was looking no less than an angel. Those beautiful eyes were melting his heart already._  
_

_"Damn...It is not the time for this!"_

Erza blinked, glancing at the blonde.

"Very well, If you say so..."She agreed, sheathing her sword in its case.

Gray fell on the ground now after the sort-of-_shocking-but-not-so-shocking-development_ finally ended. As he sighed in relief, the ice maker became aware that the blonde was still standing there. Looks like she waiting for his _gratitude _or something. Well, He had to thank her in some way but how? His mind was going in the reverse direction instead. He was starting to remember the scene in the morning, causing the raven-haired guy to piss off.

"It's not like you owe me or anything."

He answered quietly,swinging his face sideways.

_"...What the hell was that? _"His eyes grew in size as he got his body control back, something which he lost for a moment.

He sweated as he looked at the blonde. Looks like that the_ I-am-angry-as-hell-symptoms_ were starting to appear already. He began to curse himself for always spitting out things which he didn't really meant.

"Wha-"She was going to complain like she always does but luckily, got cut off by a certain red-head. Well, she was not really listening to both of them.

"But...If you do it again then you are going to have _THAT_ punishment, understand?"Erza revealed the consequences. He felt shivers in his spine. Just the thought of _THAT_ was enough to make him quiver badly.

"Just tell me what THAT is already!"Lucy yelled while looking at Erza this moment and Gray the next moment, with a mixture of curiosity and fear in her chocolate brown eyes. She had already forgotten about the fact that she was mad at Gray. But as usual, no one was paying any attention to her.

**"**YES MA'AM!**"** He said quickly bringing his hand near his head as if he was saluting her.

Everyone began to laugh loudly and ear-splittingly. Well, a normal person would definitely get deaf in such a situation. Soon the atmosphere became light and cheerful, like normally used to be. Some people began to pity Gray, calling him_ "poor guy"_ and stuff, making him guilty of his actions.

Others just continued making fun of him.

The blonde simply gave up. Taking short steps, she reached to her best friend. She sat near her, still pouting.

"There there..."The solid script mage comforted her friend.

"Then~Won't you tell me, Levy?" Lucy grinned, giving the blunette a puppy dog look.

"Well,it is classified information so sorry I can't..." Levy replied, sweating a little. The blonde began to sob as her tears rolled down. Surprised to see her like that, Levy began to cheer her up. Although reluctant at first, stellar spirit mage soon recovered. Things went back to normal but the girls began to talk in a low tone for some reason.

* * *

O=O==O===O===O==O=O

The whole scene was being watched by the ice maker who had been staring at Lucy for a while. The horrific conversation between him and Erza had ended now so he had taken a empty seat(near her of-course). Seeing them talking secretly made him suspicious that maybe,t hey caught him red-handed. Looks like he was right because Levy was sticking her tongue out at him. He blushed a deep shade of red.

_"Great, I was doing it again..."_ He slammed his hands behind his head and started to pity himself.

Well,his so speculated _"terrible day"_ had really been horrible so far. He sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Interested in her?" The brunette called out while drinking a barrel of wine placed gently in her hands. She had sat next to him while he was _deeply_ examining her and of-course, he didn't knew about this fact.

Gray shrugged as he heard Cana's voice and slowly turned to her. He didn't expect that anyone else other than Levy would caught him too.

_"God, can this day get any worse?"_

"N-now...W-what could you be talking about...?"He tried to grasp the situation as calmly as he could but from the looks of her facial expressions, he had failed remarkably yet again_._

"Hmm, I am talking about Lucy by the way. You have been staring _vulgarly_ at her for a while now." Cana answered with a frown, grabbing her twenty-sixth barrel of the day. She had already finished the other one ,after-all. _Just how much alcoholic this girl was?_

Gray blushed ten shades of red to hear this from her mouth.

"I am not!"He shouted at her.

The alcohol lover raised an eyebrow at his sudden change of attitude.

"Sure does not look like that. Who stares at a girl of his age when he is not interested in her, especially with a _l_ook full of_ hunger _and_ dirt-" _Gray successfully stopped her from saying the full version by putting his hand on her face.

"You don't have to repeat that twice!" He said angrily,his hand still on her lips. Cana gave him a bitter look and bit on his hand. Gray quickly pushed his hand back, screaming his lungs out.

"What was that for?" He yelped as the stinging pain spread. He swung it in air, getting mad at the brunette.

_"Boy,This girl possesses some sharp teeth. I bet she does not need knife for her kitchen work." _He thought while looking at his injured hand.

"Well because of two reasons..."The brunette replied calmly, like nothing had happened. He opened his mouth to speak something but she didn't let him to do so.

"First of all...You covered my mouth so I couldn't drink my precious wine!"She exclaimed, suddenly hyped up now for some really random reason.

_"Just for that!"_

Gray was going to scream at her but she suddenly grew serious but this time so he decided to keep quiet. She smiled and calmly continued.

"Second and the main one...because you lied. Just how long has it been since I have known you. You are too young to fool me!" Cana yelled with her veins popping out of her head and hit Gray in his head.

"Ouch! Fine...I admit it...she is my t-type.." He revealed, cheeks getting heated up.

"Oh boy! Isn't it getting hot in here?" Cana mischievously grinned as her eyes narrowed down. The reaction on Gray's face was totally priceless for her.

"D-don't get the wrong idea! It's not that I l-like her or a-anything..."

Cana blinked and after a moment of silence, whispered,"you know, tsundere doesn't suit you..."She said giving him a sharp look.

_"What the hell?"_ He clenched his fist firmly.

"I AM NOT A TSUNDERE!"He shouted with his full mouth open.

The whole guild went quiet at his_ melodic-but-manly-at-the-same-time_ shriek. He blinked as he caught everyone's surprised stare at him. Gray was looking on his right, one moment and on his left, the next moment. Everyone was glaring at him, each of them having a unique set of expression on their faces.

Freed had stopped admiring Laxus for once. Laxus coughed as he managed to get his attention away from his lovely Mira. Mira's jug dropped from her hand. Erza's cake got stuck in her throat. Lisanna stopped her advances towards her dear fire dragon slayer. Gajeel glared while Levy stopped her literary discussion with Lucy. Juvia daydreamed while Happy grinned. As for the ice maker, his ghost flew out of his body.

_"Damn., did I say it aloud?"_

_"Great, this is it. This is the worst and possibly, the last day of my life. Good bye world, I had fun..."_

===_To Be Continued_===

* * *

**_Writer's Corner:-_**

**His tsundere side was explained a bit better now. As Tranquil Manatee requested, I added a MiraXus hint. Hope you liked it:)  
**

_So guys how was it? Did you like it? If yes,then plz plz plz review and tell me. I will be very grateful:D_


	4. The Fallen Angel

_**Disclaimer:- I don't owe Fairy Tail. I know that you want me to owe it but I can't:D**_

_Tada~ 3rd chapter is re-done too._

_Enjoy:)_

* * *

===O===O=O=O===O===

**Chapter 3 **

_**The Fallen Angel**_

Looking at the priceless expressions decorating his face, Laxus couldn't take it anymore. The lightening dragon slayer unconsciously pffted up and out of all people, it had to be him. He shrugged as he caught Mira's devliish stare at him. His face tensed, the lump in his throat moving up, not until his eyes witnessed an unbelievable "thumbs up" from the white-haired beauty as she cracked up. With this ,everyone burst into laughter. Yes, everyone, including Cana and _her_. The blonde who had taken his sleeps away, was laughing her hearts out while holding her stomach.

Gray was too embarrassed to handle the whole messed up situation. Just where did his _"cool-factor"_ go? He was normally cool and calm but she was making him so annoying and...a tsundere? He shook his face at this possibility.

_"I may be a exhibitionist,droopy eyed and a stripper. Hell yeah,even a pervert but no way, not a tsundere!"_

But reality is cruel. Things don't go the way you want them to go. The ice maker was experiencing something similar along the lines.

He was also mad at Cana. Seriously, laughing with her full mouth open like that._  
_

_"is that girl his friend or foe?"_

As usual,Juvia went into one of her fantasies, whispering.

"So,Gray-sama is a tsundere~"

"Don't worry,Gray-sama! I will still love you with all my might~"She said daydreaming with hearts in her eyes, which the exhibitionist gladly ignored. A shattering sound was heard and the rain woman began to sob in a corner.

Gray's eyes spun as he heard the _demonic_ laughs or more like evil screams, getting louder and louder. He had stopped caring about handling the situation anymore. But now what? Was it just him or some footsteps really were directing towards him?

_"Oh God ,please this is my last wish before dying...Please don't let it be Lucy! Anyone but her, please!"_

As he prayed the best he could, that person grabbed his shoulder. He shuddered the moment a warm hand touched him and the ice maker turned around like a robot, only to see that it was_ her. _The girl who was the root of this problem in the first place.

"Gray..."

Hearing her say his name like this made his heart throb faster than a fastly moving train. Gray gulped hard and held his breath. He felt like his heart would be out of his bod any minute.

_"Just what is she gonna say?"_

His mind went wild, thinking of the possibilities. On top of it, the whole guild went silent again, causing him to be even more nervous.

As he stared at her cherry red lips, she slowly opened her mouth, only to say the ever famous sentence,

.

.

.

"Your clothes..."

"..." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"...Pfft."

And there, she went into another cracking fun time. Gray blinked at her for a while, then at others and finally looked down only to screech once again.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

The whole guild became lively all over again, laughing two times louder than before.

Quickly putting on his clothes, he rushed outside to catch some fresh air, he was badly in-need of. He exited glancing at the celestial spirit mage, saying a certain sentence as loudly as possible.

"I-its all your fault!"

Lucy looked at his (naked) figure, slowly disappearing in the hollow space and for some reason(which was obvious) she didn't seem alive now. After-all, it was a sentence which would haunt Lucy for the rest of her life. Some leaves flew by her as she looked at him, running, running and running.

"He liiiiiiiiikes you~" Happy said in his own special way, rolling his tongue at her. Oh boy, the poor exceed had the wrong timing. Soon he had to shut up after receiving a death glare from the now angry Lucy-sama.

"Love riv-"Juvia muttered,emitting a dark aura. Too bad, she was interrupted by the stellar spirit mage.

"JUST WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Lucy screamed as loudly as she could, recovering from the shock. The blonde tossed her shoe at him which luckily_(or unluckily,according to her) _didn't hit him. Well she was late, too late.

She would have started to run after him to punch him in his face but her friends stopped her from doing so by grabbing her each and every part of her body. _(Don't interpret it in a wrong way, please)._

"Lucy, get a hold of yourself!" Erza spoke out seriously, grabbing her shoulders firmly.

"Lu-chan,calm down" Levy sweat-dropped, holding both of her hands as hard as her petite figure could manage.

"Lucy,Don't worry about that _tsundere_ princess!" Natsu worriedly uttered, grasping her legs. As his perverted mind forced him to look upwards, he received a smack in the gut from Lucy-sama. Soon, the he dragon slayer was lying on the ground, totally knocked out. Well, at least he managed to invent another nickname of his eternal rival.

Happy also supported her as much as he could. Though the cat was still terrified from the stare _Lucy-sama_ gave him a while ago.

But Even with their combined effort, Lucy somehow got out of their grip. What they say?_ Emotions make you strong, huh_...She started to run after him, causing the ice mage to shrug and speed up.

Now,it was a weird situation. Gray was ahead, freaked out while Lucy was running after him, taking an aim at him with her other shoe. The rest of the guild members were behind Lucy, trying to stop her somehow. Finally a beat up, slowly recovering fire dragon slayer was at the end, catching up quickly.

_Emotions can make you speedy too..._Well,this happened with Lucy at least. She somehow became lightening fast as she could match up with Gray's speed or maybe she had become even quicker.

She threw her other shoe at him which he barely dodged as it passed_ just_ near his head. He looked back at Lucy and was surprised to see how close she had reached to him. All the others were at their limit, each and everyone of them having a amazed look on their face at Gray's sudden speed up and then Lucy's mega one.

"Ara~Ara~Lucy sure has become stronger~"Mira spoke as she smiled while running gracefully.

"IT IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!"Gray and Lucy screamed at her in unison, causing the bar-maid to cry.

"M-mira-chan..."Gray gave her a worried look but it was matter of life or death to him so he saved a apology for later.

Most of the guild members were way behind now. Only Erza, Natsu, Happy and Levy were running in the order of their names. Nakama boost, huh.

"Stop right there,Gray!" Lucy shouted from behind, swinging her arm at him but he disobeyed.

"YOUUUUU!"

She got another boost and reached dangerously near him. Their was a difference of one feet or something left between them. The poor guy tried to speed up but he was already at his maximum. To his surprise ,the girl was becoming faster. In a matter of moments, she would have grabbed a corner of his coat.

The endless incantations of the ice maker began and thankfully, out of nowhere, a huge rock came ahead causing the ice mage to shudder. He had to do it or who knows,he might not end up alive by the next day.

_"Gray...it is now or never!" _

Gray shut his eyes and without a second thought, he jumped! The ice maker was gleefully surprised when he touched the ground again. Well, he expected worse. Lucy being behind Gray, could not see it coming. The blonde was not prepared yet so got hit hard by the rock. A sound of _"thud"_ was heard and there, the girl was lying on ground now. Everyone ran after the_ fallen angel._

For the blondie, the world started to look blurry. She tried hard to keep her eyes open but they didn't obey her and she lost to the increasing urge of...what again? Wanting to faint? In simpler words, she was on brink of losing her consciousness.

She heard some footsteps. _Were they of her friends?_ Sure she heard theirs too but something about them felt different. It looked like someone was backtracking.

She tried to speak but failed to do so. She felt too hazy and fuzzy to do anything. Soon, everything went pitch-black. The last scene she saw, included worried faces of her friends and some _raven hair._

"_Tch...Who had them again?"_

As she ,her head started to hurt like hell and she lost the last bit of her courage. She tried to push her hand in air as if trying to keep herself awake but couldn't. Someone grabbed her hand tightly but the stellar spirit mage had already passed out.

===To Be Continued===

* * *

**_Writer's Corner:-_**

**_MiraXus scene in the start. Happy now,MiraXus shippers?:p _**

_So how was it? Plz tell me,coz I am dying to hear it from you. I just noticed that in all of my stories, Gray ends up running away from Lucy either from guild or her house haha.._

_REVIEWS! I need them coz I love them :p_


	5. You Are Cute

_Jaja~jajajaja~~I am back with a new chapter. Thanks,everyone for the support as always;D  
_

**_Disclaimer:- I D-O-N-T O-W-E F-A-I-R-Y T-A-I-L_**

_Time to redo this one too:)_

_This is pretty much a GaLe chapter. So,GaLe fans,rejoice;D _

_Pointing out just in case,**Nani** means **What:D**_

* * *

===O===O=O=O===O===

**Chapter 4**

**You Are Cute**

.

.

.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and the poor girl found out that her head was aching badly. She massaged her temples but it didn't make any things any tried to remember why it did so but couldn't,not at all. The second thing she noted,was a shadow quickly getting out of the room in which she was currently present. The blonde barely controlled her scream. She spirit mage calmed herself down by blaming it on her head-ache.

She soon noticed a surprised Levy,bent over her while sitting on ome side of the bed. Her eyes were puffed up and it looked like she had cried a lot.

"T-thanks God,Lu-chan...I was so worried!"She exclaimed,hugging her tightly.

The solid script mage began to shed tears of joy on her best friends awakening. She tugged her shirt,weeping like a baby.

"Levy-chan..."

The celestial spirit mage,who got pleasantly surprised at first,began to pat her. It was going _okay_ so far but the next thing she did was enough to ruin the moment.

"Ah,so cute~My head ache is already gone~" Her fellow bookworm blinked as she looked at her best friend's face. There was this _creepy_ smile there,her cheeks tinting red.

"Um...L-lu-chan?"Levy gave the blonde a questioning look.

"Na~ni~ Levy-chan~"Lucy said sweetly as she rubbed her cheeks against hers

The blunette started to sweat buckets. Her eyes were starting to spin now,seeing their body intertwined with each other.

_"Oh my God,What is happening! Lu-chan has somehow...turned really weird?What to do! What to do!"_ She thought as her eyes continued moving round and round just like a_ merry-go-round(no pun intended). _

She suddenly brightened up as if she had realized something. Trying to pin her face away, she asked her a question. The answer she got was more than surprising.

Hearing this, she pinched on her fore-arm and managed to loosen her grip. The blunette ran out of the room, giving the blonde an apologetic look. Well,you gotta feel sorry for hurting someone,don't you?_  
_

All the guild mates were outside,each and everyone of them having a worried look on their face. Some were sitting ,others were standing,supporting themselves with the wall next to them. Some were looking at the clock while a few were staring at the blank space.

As soon as Levy reached to the other side,she shut it really hard. Grabbing the attention of her fellows,she screamed.

"Guys!Lu-chan is awake b-"

.

.

.

"Woohooo!" Everyone rejoiced at the celestial spirit mage's recovery. The solid script mage just blinked at them.

All the guild members started dancing and celebrating in joy. Although it was clear that she had to continue yet but maybe,because they thought that the rest of the sentence would be meaningless. So no one let her say what she intended to.

"Happy,Let's go see Lucy!" Natsu yelled excitedly as he ran straight towards the door.

"Aye sir~" The exceed replied cheerfully and chased him. The exceed was being followed by a_ willing-but-at-the-same-hesitating_ raven-haired guy.

_""Natsu,you can't...It's not safe!" _She screamed in her head. Like,she could say that to him...How was she gonna reply if he demanded an explanation?

The bookworm's sharp mind gave her a decent idea and she managed to spoke with a puzzled look,

"L-lu-chan is changing clothes right now. Gu-"

Guesss what? All of the guys along with Natsu(and of-course Gray~ too),were on ground because of the severe nosebleed they just had. Thinking of the hot blonde beauty in erotic ways was too much for them. The girls just sweat-dropped.

"Perverts..." Levy whispered quietly.

She sighed for the millionth time. The blue-haired mage had managed to stop everyone but was interrupted yet again. Well,at least they heard the first line. For now,everyone was safe from Lucy's sudden personality change.

_"What now?I have to make things clear quickly or who knows,someone might get trapped in there."_

She looked around desperately in search of someone who might help her but sadly,no one was _normal enough_ among them. Well, at least she noticed a certain Ice maker on the ground and was going to call him out. Staring at him,she found out that he was making some unhuman facial expressions. The blunette she started to doubt,whether to call him _creepy _or just calling_ weird_ would do.

O===O===O===O

_"Lucy n-naked,must be hot..." _He thought pervertedly,barely controlling the nosebleed.

_D-don't get the wrong idea,me. Its not like I l-love her or anything~" _He did one of his _tsundere_ poses,swinging his head on the other side at the sudden realization._  
_

_"...What the hell..again...I am doing it again!Because of me,she is hurt in the first place...Argh!" _And the exhibitionist started to curse himself,grabbing his head with both of his hands. He was going to continue if he had not caught Levy's stare at him,

_"What the heck are you doing..."_written clear on her face._  
_

_"Crap...Don't tell me,she was watching?" _He started to sweat from the embarrassment_. _His cheeks flushed slightly as he lowered his gaze. For some reason,he felt that she she looked troubled. The ice maker managed to successfully turn into his cool normal self for once. He was going to ask her whether everything is alright but she turned her head away from him in one swift movement.

"...She really saw me doing that...didn't she?..." He said depressingly as dark shadows began to form near him.

O===O===O===O

In the meantime,Levy began to look around again but found out that no one will be handy. Wasn't it already obvious?duh. On top of it,everyone started to get anxious now. Levy looked at them helplessly one last time and decided to give up.

_"Gomen,Lu-chan,everyone! I can't do it after all!"_

.

.

.

Until her ears heard some unbelievable words,the words she wanted to hear so badly.

"Doesn't it look like,shrimp has to say something?" A deep and strong voice caught everyone's attention. She looked with shining stars in her eyes and found out that it was none other than everyone's favorite iron dragon slayer.

"Is that so,Levy?"Erza gave the solid script mage a questioning but calm look.

Then she realied Gajeel's strong gaze at her. He was looking at her,without even blinking once. The girl just forgot to breath.

"Y-yes..." She whispered slowly as a sweet blush danced on her face. The blunette did not had any idea on what she was going to say next.

Natsu gave her a clueless look,as if expecting her to go on.

Erza's eyes narrowed. Well,she is Titania,duh.

Happy covered his mouth mischeviously.

Cana blinked at Levy. Well, at least she was not drinking beer for once.

Mira just simply grinned,saying her catchphrase,

_"Ara~Ara~"_

Gray just had a _really bad feeling_ about it. Wasn't he already expert at having those?

But regardless of this, the words were not coming out of her mouth. She tried to keep him away from her sight to focus but failed to do so. And Was she seeing things or,the iron dragon slayer _really_ was smiling?_  
_

_"N-no good...Not at all...Stupid Levy!It's just G-a-j-e-e-l you know!" _

Levy shut her eyes again with embarrassment,hoping that she might not spill something wrong out._  
_

_===To be Continued===_

* * *

**_Writer's Corner:-_**

**_What was that question? Hmm,beats me. Why don't you read more *Evil Smirk*_**

_Did I troll you with the title? haha. So,basically Lucy is the 2nd person whose personality got changed. In-short,she is that somewhat lesbian:p Gajeel is the forever smiling guy though he won't be smiling that much:D_

_**Actually that memory loss idea was from "XxBlue and CrimsonxX" . She said "Did Lucy lose her memory?" and I was like"That's a good idea~",added a twist to it and bingo,this is here now. I got my inspiration thanks to her so if you guys liked it,you better thank her:D**_

_Who do you think was that shadow? Look forward to it in the nect chapters:D_

_Please review coz I really need them right now. They really are the best taboos in the world of writing,haha.  
_


	6. Bossiness At Its Peak

**Disclaimer:**_-I don't owe Fairy Tail. Wish,I could be Mashima-san though and then,with my awesome drawing(and writing) skills,I would do a GrayLu(NaLi and LyVia) ending~  
_

_Sorry for the late update. Chapter 5,huh.__Originally I was planning it to be 5 chapters series but I love my dear reviewers and people who like this story and to all of them,I have to say that this is not the end. It will be going on for a while:D_

**_Special thanks to my dear reviewers who are:-_**

**XxBlue and CrimsonxX,1fairytaillover,Serenity8587,o0sHaYeRa0o ,shazilxanime,1XxKiraXx1,Engyinelllaa,DevilIdendit y,Tranquil Manatee,Fleuve d'Etoile,:D**

_ GaLe here!This chapter has some fluffy NaLi as well. Rejoice,NaLi fans:D  
_

* * *

===O===O=O=O===O===

**Chapter 5**

_**Bossiness At Its Peak**_

_"C-calm down, Levy...Let's see, Think about,uh...your favorite novel! Oh my God, t__hat was so good~ Come to think of it,Lu-chan's novels are also lovable...Wait, __Lu-chan! I have to do something to help her!"_

With this,the_ "Love magic shield" _in which the iron dragon slayer had trapped her, successfully cracked. Thinking of your best friends helps you, huh. Giving the jet black-haired guy one last piercing look, Levy spoke loudly and confidently.

"Guys! To tell the truth, Lu-chan has gotten memory loss!" Levy paused for a while, taking a close look at the faces of her dear guild members.

"Wha-WHAT?!" Everyone jaw-dropped, each of them having a eager and surprised look on their face.

"Not only this...She is behaving really creepily...She tried to a-a-attack me in the b-bed!" Levy stuttered for a moment with embarrassment, hoping that she will receive some support.

To the poor girl's surprise, everyone was laughing really hard. Well everyone, except a ice maker who still had a glum look on. Looks like the guy was having it rough.

"Nice joke~ As expected of our Levy!" Jet and Droy complimented in unison.

_"It is not a joke!"  
_

"Manly joke is man!" Elfman shouted.

_"I am a female though and you don't make sense as usual..."_

"But why would she attack you. Come on Levy,she is our dear friend." Natsu smiled, as clueless as ever. Before Levy could_ teach_ him about the world of _adults_, the youngest take over sibling did her work instead,

"N-natsu, I don't think so, she meant in that sense..." Lisanna sweat-dropped, waving her hand freely in air.

The blunette's eyes sparkled immediately with gratitude.

"_Lisanna! Arigatou~" _

"Then in what sense?" Natsu said straightly,his hands wrapped around his neck.

Lisanna blushed hard ,her mind going wild at the _possible explanations. _The youngest take over sibling went with the_ easiest_ one...according to her.

"I-in the s-sense, y-you would a-a-attack me..."She stammered, her cheeks tinting apple-red. Something which the dense pinkette could not make sense of.

"Hmm?" He gave her a questioning look, not understanding anything at all.

"Natsu,She liiiiiiiikes you~" The blue exceed rolled his tongue at the salmon-haired boy, bringing his small hands near his visible mouth.

"H-happy, when did you become such a bad cat!"Lisanna uttered, pinching the _cat's _cheeks.

"A-wa-yyeee!" Happy let out a cry, trying to say his favorite phrase.

"Gray-sama attacking me ferociously~ Ah, Juvia is in bliss~" The rain woman muttered with hearts in her eyes.

"Ara~Ara~" Mira cheered for her guildmates, seeing the hopeless condition.

Wakaba and Macao were already too much into their brawls. Elfman did what he always does _manfully._ Max was well...in his own world with his broom. Erza had brought out her cake from nowhere. Cana's finger were twiddling around for beer and so on.

_"These guys...are so unbelievable!" _Levy clenched her fist. Never in her entire life, she had felt so much anger building up inside her.

"GUYS LISTEN TO ME, WILL YA!" Levy squeaked, releasing all of her anger. This caused the rest of Team Shadow's members to shudder and successfully earned the attention of all the people.

"Hai!" Everyone brought their hands near their head, saluting her. Even the invincible Erza did it, who herself was surprised at it.

"Good. As I said, Lu-chan tried to attack me. My theory is that somehow,her memory got altered and she has gotten interested in girls." Levy spoke confidently, giving the proof of her awesome _"previously unknown"_ leadership abilities. Everyone just blinked at her in reaction.

"Ahem, Mira-san? Proof please!" She coolly said, signalling the older "Take Over" sibling so that everyone can understand how miserable the condition has become.

Reluctantly, Mirajane moved to the room. Turning the knob, she entered inside with a genuine smile on her face. Looks like she didn't have any idea just what she was going to experience.

"Will she be alright, Levy?" Erza whispered calmly, still pleasantly shocked from what she witnessed about the normally shy, cheerful girl.

"I don't know. But If we don't do it, these idiots would not accept it easily..." She replied quietly.

The scarlet-haired woman agreed.

Some shrieks and cries were heard. The fairies gawked at the door, hearing the seductive moans from their favorite barmaid. The guys held their breath and noses once again. After a while, the door was cracked open. Everyone stared at the white-haired beauty and all they could see was,

.

.

.

A totally worn out ghost. Her hair were messy, the strands were falling out of place and her clothes were wrinkled. Her facial expression screamed of her tiredness but even then, she was smiling as brightly as ever.

_"Mira-san...Your sacrifice won't go in-vain!"_ Levy vowed, mesmerized by her charisma.

"So,guys here's the proof." Levy pointed out at Mira and everyone started to clap happily. Mira nodded tiredly and passed out causing Levy to jaw-drop. Looks like that smile was fake after-all. Before she could even touch the ground, Laxus rushed towards Mira and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"I will take her to the sickroom..." He uttered confidently, carrying her bridal style. All the members rolled their eyes at him. The dragon slayer started to become nervous, his face clearly asking for an explanation.

"Um Laxus...That's where we are currently in." Evergreen informed him.

Soon they saw the lightening dragon slayer turning red from head to toe. The blonde guy felt a giddy moment of silence.

"D-don't sweat about it!" He yelled, turning his neck back as he started to dash forwards.

"Huhu ,he is worried about her." Bixlow sticked his tongue out.

"Tch." Freed bit his lips as he stared at the blonde guy.

The raijinshuu Trio _(Not including Freed)_ and the rest of the Strauss Family chuckled, eying each other out in an evil smirk.

"Elfman, looks like our plan is working!" Evergreen chuckled.

"Yeah, just like a man!" He smirked in return.

"..."

"Anyways...how can we bring herself back to her original self?" Erza demanded, breaking the lovey-dovey moment.

Levy started to speak, closing her eyes, "About that. I have read a book in which this problem was described." The bookworm opened her eyes slowly, only to see that everyone was listening attentively to her now. She sighed in relief.

She continued "And I think, it was mentioned that if a person is hit with something while their emotions are over-flowing then that person might end up with changed perspectives about certain things with possible memory loss. The problem is, Lu-chan has both of these syndromes..."

Levy stopped,seeing the gloomy aura which everyone was emitting.

"But,I have a solution for that!" She spoke cheerfully. Everyone looked at her with eyes full of hope.

"If we find another person with a peculiar characteristic then we might be able to _cure_ her. The problem is, that characteristic must be developed few days prior to the condition of the patient. So guys, will you help me?" The blunnette spoke loudly, raising her hand in air.

"Yeah!" The fairies roared together, each with their fists raised high up, showing their strong willing to help their nakama.

"But who is the right vessel for that?" Laki asked in her own weird way,tilting her glasses slightly with her finger.

_"V-vessel..."_ Levy sweat-dropped at the lavender haired woman's wording.

Um...Let's see...No one has really changed all that much..."Levy's eyes narrowed. Everyone was lost in thought,pondering on the fact with all their might and power,

"Well,Levy is starting to behave like a love-struck girl, If that counts~" Happy teased, giggling.

"I-i am not!" Levy shouted at the cat. Her eyes met with a smiling Gajeel's and there, a noticeable blush was dancing on her face.

_"W-why is Gajeel smiling so much today...Ahhh! Give me a break already!"_ Levy cried out as she thought,returning to her original personality._  
_

Happy teased "See~ She liii-"

"AHEM! This is off-related to the topic as we need a _**guy**_ to neutralize the situation, not a _girl._" She revealed ,making it just in time.

"Aw, you are right...Such a waste..." Happy remarked sadly.

_"Whew... Stupid cat was gonna make it obvious."_

"So any suggestions, guys?" Levi asked out.

"Um... Juvia was thinking, what about Gajeel-kun?" Juvia suggested, raising her hand up. In reality, she just did not want anyone to notice that her Gray-sama has changed the most.

"...Let's see." Levy pondered.

.

"Rejected!" She shrugged.

And the rain woman started to sob once again.

"But why?" She demanded, crying a bit, only to hear an eternal silence which was soon replaced by a blush.

.

.

.

"Juvia thinks that she understands already.." Juvia said, looking away.

"It's not that! Guys, take it seriously!" Levy yelled at the totally interested crowed, cheeks as red as ever.

Everyone started to fry their minds once again but nope, no comment all. Looks like, it was impossible after all. They all sighed together, unable to reach any conclusion.

"If only Gray had not become a _tsundere_ then this would not have happened. " Cana pointed out, her fingers still searching for a certain barrel of wine.

"Right, gotta agree with that!" Levy immediately nodded.

_"Wait, Gray can..."_

"Yup,That's it!" Levy said in high-pitched tone and gave a _"Thumbs up"_ to the alcohol lover. Juvia just kept crying in a corner.

===To Be Continued===

* * *

_**Writer's Corner:-**_

_**Guys,I know the characters are OOC but that is the part of my fanfic. "Falling in love changes you"that's what I am trying to convey:) Ok so basically, Levy has half idea about the sitaution. The big picture is still hidden from everyone. For knowing what really happened, you gotta wait for new chapters :p**_

_I know it was not as good as some expected. You don't have to say it, lol. Oh, and I really love Laki. She deserves more love.____ I don't have anything against Juvia but I don't like her with Gray... I laughed writing Cana's lines. _Hope you liked it:D  


_**Please continue reviewing so that I get motivated to do the update as quickly as possible:D**_


	7. Their Fated Encounter

_**Disclaimer:**_**-**_ I am not Hiro Mashima:)_

Anyways,I am so happy that this fanfic is receiving some love after I re-edited it. I guess, it was worth it:) Thanks a lot guys. Without wasting a moment, here is the 6th chapter. Enjoy:D

Just pointing out, **"_Ita"_ **is a short form of **"_Itai"_ **which is an expression used for experiencing **pain**^^

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**Their Fated Encounter**_

"That's it, Gray is the one!" Levy roared. Most of the Fairy Tail members didn't really get it but started to shout anyways, being the simpletons they were.

"As expected of Levy!" Droy and Jet exclaimed in an excited tone.

"Oh yeah, I got it." Natsu said, slamming his fist with the palm of his other hand after five minutes. Everyone glared at him with disbelief.

Gray has gotten that weird disease, what they call it again...Thunder?" This guy surprisingly got it half-right...in his own dense way, of-course.

"Took you long enough. By the way, It's not thunder; it's _tsundere_!" Lisanna yelped, sweating at his cluelessness.

"So what? Tsundere or thunder, same thing right?" The fire mage said cluelessly.

_"Oh boy - this guy is hopeless"_ Lisanna stroked the back of her head and decided to leave him at it.

"Lisanna, tell me!" Natsu demanded but the white-haired mage did not say anything, causing him to jump around.

Erza smiled at the blunette, arms crossed. Returning it, she looked at the iron dragon slayer who was smiling at her as well. She beamed at him - only to realize that it was pointless. Sadly, he was not the Gajeel she knows. The bookworm was worried because of it but right now, she had more than serious problems to handle.

"Where is he?" Levy asked out,searching for the wanted Ice maker in the whole room but could not find him anywhere.

"If it is Gray you are talking about then he is there." Lisanna pointed out towards an hidden _emo_ corner and raven-haired boy was there, still sulking.

Levy sweat-dropped.

_"L-looks like he is still upset about what happened earlier. Now, I feel kinda bad... What should I do now?"_

_"Oh yeah!" _Her eyes sparkled as a grin danced on her face.

"Guys, Gray is our last hope. He is the one who has changed in the last few days but the problem is that he is sort of...uh, passing through_ adolescence._" Levy grinned sheepishly, waiting for a response from the ice maker.

Soon, the ice mage was in-front of her, eying his ball outs at the petite figure, standing in-front of him.

"For your information,I am not a TEENAGER!" His voice echoed in the room as soon as Levy finished.

"Oh,then to prove that, why don't you help us?" Levy giggled. Things were totally going the way she wanted, now.

"If you are a man then you gotta do it!" Elfman-sensei gave on of his lectures about_ "manliness". _

"?" His eyes clearly wanted a demonstration about, what the _Take Over_ mage just said.

"Uh, just ignore him..." Levy whispered,stammering and he gladly did so.

"Anyways, What help?" He questioned confusingly,tilting his head. Everyone jaw-dropped.

"What? Were ya sleeping, Droopy eyes?" Natsu insulted as he took his fighting stance.

"Huh? Want a fight, flame pumpkin?" Gray raised his eyebrow and stepped towards him,glaring back.

"You both! Shut up and listen to Levy!" Erza gave a death stare to both frenemies and smacked them in their heads.

"Aye!" They both said in unison, putting their arms around each others shoulder as the pain subsided.

"Bring your ear here." Levy ordered, turning back into her _newly-found _bossy self. Gray bended over so that the short girl could reach him and she started to explain him the whole incident.

.

.

Gray's face changed color as she went on explaining. What matters is that the result was, redness flushing on his face.

"So will you do it? Please~" Levy worriedly asked, giving him a puppy dog look.

"F-fine..." He agreed. Well he would have, even without that look on the bookworm's face. It was about his _dear_ Lucy, after-all.

Everyone yelled delightfully on the good news, totally motivated now.

"But don't misunderstand. It's not like, I am doing it for Lu-." Gray tried to clear out the so-called _misunderstanding._

"Shut up,you wannabe tsundere and get inside already!" The brunette screamed, kicking him in the gut.

Before he could react,his head was already smashed with the door and he was inside,thanks to the powerful kick. Trying to stand up, He rubbed the aching spot where the damned door struck him.

"Seriously, Cana and her wine-deprived attitude..." He scowled.

The ice maker forgot not only about the pain but also about breathing as soon as his eyes laid upon the sleeping beauty. The exhibitionist gulped hard, looking at her pretty face which was making him sweaty to the point that he was losing his control. His feet were starting to move towards her on their own until he stopped them forcibly, sweating buckets.

_"Sorry guys, I don't wanna become a monster after-all"_

He looked at the door, hoping that he to get before he ends up doing something weird to his dear friend. Before he could even move to reach it, someone locked the door with a key. He heard a mischievous giggle and his dark blue eyes witnessed some blue hair.

_"Damn you Levy!"_

"Have a good time, Gray!" Levy spoke loudly, grinning in a teasing manner.

"Good time my - !" He screamed, only to hear a giggle in return.

He heard the sounds of footsteps and laughs of his friends, becoming fainter and fainter. He sighed as they disappeared into the hollow air.

"Anyways, how the hell I am supposed to do thi-" He stopped as his mind recollected something.

_"Wait...If Lucy has lost memories, does that mean she forgot about me as well?_" He screeched inside his mind.

_"No...It can't happen. I have to make sure that!"_

The ice maker sucked in air as his eyes travelled all the way to the blonde again. There was a peaceful expression on her face which was attracting him towards her. He stared at her as he sat next to her hesitatingly. She tugged the blanket upwards, still in sleep but failed to do so. Gray smiled slightly. Slowly untangling the blanket underneath her arm, he put it on her properly.

"Seriously, this girl..." He whispered, passing his hand through his black hair.

His eyes widened as he saw a small smile forming on her face. He reddened at the pleasantness, she wore on her face. His lips unconsciously moved closer and closer to hers to the point that he could feel the slow and steady inhales and exhales of the blonde. An inch more and those perfect luscious lips would have been entertwined with his owns icy ones. A second more and he would have felt her - as the blonde awakened.

She gawked at him, feeling his hot minty breath over her. A vein popped on her darkened face and without a second thought, that epic thing was here.

"LUCY KICK!"

And the guy was sent flying away, colliding against the wall.

"Ita, Lucy! What was that for?" He shouted, rubbing the same spot where he hit the door.

"Hah, It was because you were trying to k-kiss me!" She murmured, blushing furiously ; placing her arms around her waist in advance.

"I-it's not like I did that on purpose." He swiftly answered, equally as red as her.

"You totally _did_ do it on purpose!" She fought back, glaring at him.

"Uh, I-i didn't have a choice..." He answered awkwardly.

_"Can't tell that I did it to make sure things...You know, prince awakening his princess? What the hell, I was thinking anyways. It's not like I like about her." _And the guy was totally conversing with himself all over again but this time, in-front of the person who caused it in the first place.

She glared at him in her _Lucy-sama_ style and he shrugged. The evil thoughts which occupied him earlier, haunted him once again.

_"What if she really forgot about me?"_ He looked at her, sweating badly.

To his surprise, her gaze lost its intensity. Instead, a much softer expression was decorating her ever-pretty face, nervousing him even more, not until she called her name.

"Seriously, Gray..."

_"...She remembers me?__"_ The raven-haired guy became so delighted that he didn't even bother hearing the remaining part of her _long-as-hell_ speech.

"_But what did she forget then?_" He begin to ponder about the fact seriously, unrealizing that someone was calling to him.

"Hey! Are you there, H-E-N-T-A-I S-A-N?" She remarked each and every word of his new title carefully, swinging her hand near his face. He moved,finally...

"Wha- Who is hentai-san?" He questioned out of surprise, coming back to reality.

"Who else other than you. Who goes around harrassing girls." She looked bitterly.

"I was not harrassing you!"

"Then what you were doing?"

"I was... j-just checking up your condition!" He rolled his eyes.

"Hmm"

"Seriously, I have been calling you for a long time..." She muttered, pouting.

"Is that so? Sorry, sorry." He apologized to her.

"Anyways. Where are my darlings?" She looked around quickly, her cheeks tinting red on mentioning the girl's names.

"Huh. Excuse me, darlings...?" He twitched his eyebrow at her.

"Oh, I mean Levy-chan and Mira-chan~" She beamed at him with shining eyes.

_"...Seriously?" _Yes, Levy did told him about something like this but didn't know that she was talking for real? Anyways, true or false, did he just felt a pang of jealousy in his heart? From what? some harmless girls when she is a girl herself...No way, he was turning even more weird!

"They went away for now. I am sure they will come tomorrow..." He answered breathlessly, still unable to overcome the shock.

"Hmm...What do you mean by tomorrow? It's not like I am going to stay with you,pervert-san!" She sticked her tongue out at him.

"For your information, we _are_ going to spend the night here." He answered, slightly annoyed at her.

"Oh why would that be so?" She purred.

"Just check out the damned door." He answered, still pissed off.

Hearing these words, she immediately dashed towards the door. The blonde tried her best to push it open but all in-vain. A high-pitched cry was heard and Gray covered his ears reflexively. She looked at him, tears dropping from her puppy-dog eyes and the guy could not help but want to comfort her.

As his arm extended towards her, the lights went out.

===To Be Continued===

* * *

**Writer's Corner:-**

**Cliffhanger? I know (*Evil smirk*)**

_**Oh, I am telling you guys. This is where the plot gets real!** I know that I owed you a update for a long time, I am really sorry. I thought that my story was looking crappy so I decided to edit all the way plus it was not going according to my ideas. It is much better than before but I know, it can get better. Anyways, thanks for the support as always:)_

_That tsundere = Thunder joke was thanks to proofreading checker:p I was proof-reading tsundere(Don't ask me why) and it was written there,that I should change it into thunder. I was like lol, I can use that:D Oh, also I love Lucy Kick. Who doesn't? :p_

_**Guys, please keep reviewing coz I really need those in order to well, think straight :p**_


	8. The Guy Who Has Fallen For A Lesbian

_**Disclaim**e**r:- **__Fairy Tail is not mine :)_

_Sorry for the late update guys but here it is as promised:) Without any furthur ado, enjoy :D_

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

**_The Guy Who Has Fallen For A Lesbian_**

_"Crap!"_

It was the first thought which crossed the ice maker's mind as soon as he found out about the updated status of the lights in the room. He heard her scream and felt her blurry figure running towards him. As he sweated buckets, he felt her tug his shirt or more like, his flesh. His shirt was already gone. He stared at her in awe as she got dangerously near him. The ice maker gulped hard at the sudden contact of her fragile body with his toned one.

"I am not s-scared but it's a bit dark so..." She mumbled, her grip strengthening.

His eyebrow twitched as he felt his face reddening.

"Kya!"

A roar of thunder and the girl was trembling in fear. A bolt of lightening struck the ground, causing her to cringe closer. He felt her delicate arms wrapped around his naked skin and boy, his heart started to beat faster than the speed of light.

_"N-no good! L-let's think calmly. A girl and a guy trapped in a room, darkness and a rainstorm. Isn't that too cliche for the development?..."_

He shook his head quickly at the dirty thought. No way that would happen, but still... it was unbearable, especially when she is so close and smells like his favorite strawberries. He licked his lips unconsciously.

_"What the hell am I doing? She is Lucy, not strawberries! Sure, she is sweet just like them. As a plus; is hot and irresistably sexy but I can't possibly do that!"_ He grappled his head in his mind as he felt his body twitching in a reaction to her advances.

She groaned, her body intertwined between his own. She dropped her head on her shoulder, still shaking as badly as before. He clicked his tongue and immediately, threw his arms around her.

"I am here so... don't fear of anything..." He whispered.

The ice maker glanced sideways in embarrassment, thankful for the first time to the dark and that, she could not look at him. Slowly, he felt her relaxing as she took out a deep breath. She smiled and boy, it was not going good. She had just tightened the hug and successsfully raised his body temperature considerably.

_"How dense can you be, Lucy?!" _He screamed in his mind.

Before he could pull her apart or do anything just to keep her away from himself, she pulled apart.

"Thanks Gray..." She uttered cheerfully, still holding his hand.

And man, he regretted it so much. He was at a loss of words right now.

"I-it's not like I did it for y-you or anything." He stuttered.

She looked at him with surprise and chuckled.

"Gray, what is that? So cute." She stated, pinching his cheeks.

"Wah. I am not cute!" He scowled.

"Hai Hai. Cute but not as cute as my darlings, Mira and Levy~" She winked, cheeks tinting red.

"That was not my point!" He yelled.

She kept grinning at his reactions without uttering a single word, pissing him even more.

"You!" He extended his arm and grasped a corner of her shirt.

Before he could make any sense out of it, she was on the ground and he was on top of her. The couple laid there , gazing each other intently. She looked at him keenly, observing the detailed features. The way he was breathing heavily, the way his collarbones looked pleasing to her and without realizing, she put her hand on his cheek.

A glimpse passed through her head. Glimpses of someone holding her fist, yelling on their lungs. Flashbacks of someone who was worried sick about her.

"What was...that?"

Hey eyes widened and she felt a severe headache rising from behind her head. Soon the pain subdided, leaving her in a shock.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Gray said worriedly, holding her hand tightly.

"Gray?"

She looked at him and closed her eyes at the sight of the awfully familiar face. Who was he reminding her of. She felt another sharp pain and started to massage her temples.

"Un..." She answered, the pain again disappearing.

"That's good to hear." He sighed in relief.

She smiled at him and felt very warm inside her heart. Seeing the anxiety visible on his face was the proof of his care for her. Suddenly, she noticed the position they were in.

.

.

.

"AGAIN?!" She yelled, extending her mightly leg. A kick was enough to send him flying away. The same spot where he was struck before, was damaged once again. His head was hit hard to the point that a crack appeared on the wall. Looks like, Lucy had leveled up once again.

" I am telling you, I am not i-interested in b-boys. My darlings are all I need!" She yelped pointing her finger at him, a dark blush cornering the round face.

He immediately hit his forehead at the comment, he was hearing from her mouth. She was becoming difficult to handle and a pain to deal with. Even Natsu was better to get along than her. Yeah, that Natsu who stole her from him in the first place.

" Uh. We have been fighting ever since we have been trapped here. Let's try to talk, shall we?" Gray suggested, slightly annoyed on the thought of his frenemy.

"Un." She nodded and slowly moved over to sat on the bed.

He stood up, brushing the dust off his pants. Quickly taking short steps, he reached near her and took a seat next to the celestial spirit mage. They remained there, lost in thought, thinking about the topic of discussion. A few moments passed and they lifted their eyes up.

"So what should we talk about?" They said unison, glancing at each other.

They stared at each other with surprise and started to laugh together.

"You stole my line." Lucy uttered, grinning.

"Well. At least we started a conversation." He smirked.

"Right." She winked at him.

"So Gray, how did this tsundere stuff begin?" She asked out with curiosty in her eyes.

_"Darn. You are asking that?"_

"Don't really know. Right after I saved you. More like, I am not a tsundere!" He yelled, waving his fist in air.

She looked at him with surprise and then burst out in another laughter while he just kept sending her deathly stares.

"Come on Gray, I don't remember being saved by you. " She snickered, waving her hand freely at him.

"Stop joking Luce. " He forced a smile, playing along.

"I am not, you are." She uttered cheerfully, lightly smacking his bare chest.

He forgot to breath for a moment. His thoughts disappeared, his body frame froze and he found himself sinking in a sea of darkness and illusions. He looked at her with disbelief as he lightly squeezed her hand in his.

"You are kidding right?" He demanded.

"Why would I?" She shrugged, finding the grip on her hand loosening.

"_It can't be."_

"Then what about the time when I called you pretty damn cute?" He said with a straight face but felt like hitting himself later on saying such an embarassing thing.

_"Come on Luce. You told me this yourself. You have to remember this one!"_

"U-uh. D-did you? Thanks..." She blushed.

_"What the hell?"_

"Then how about when I carried you in the infirmary?" He asked one last time.

"Huh? I don't remember being along with you while being sick. Seriously, you are weird today." She gave him a bitter look.

He held his chin between his fingers. The ice mage found Levy's voice echoing in his mind.

_"Lucy has possible memory loss!"_

His trembling hands reached near his face and masked it.

_"Why me?..."_

His head was breaking apart and his heart was being pierced through. It was like being cut by thousand daggers and still being alive. She kept poking him but he was in too much of a shock on hearing these words.

_"Why am I being depressed?"_ He smiled forcibly beneath his large palms, covering his deep blue eyes.

_"I don't even like..." _His eyes spread in size.

She just had forgotten about him, the moment which he thought could be a step-stone to their possible future. He thought their friendship would deepen into something more after this. He was hoping about something, something stupid but only he knew how much he wanted her. Somewhere deep inside his heart, he had realized it all along but was too hesitant.

_"Who I am kidding with?"_

_"I like her." _He raised his head and looked at her. She gave him a big smile while giving a peace sign.

_" No, I love her cutenes. I love her madly..."_

"Gray, Back to earth!" She swung her hand near his face.

He felt butterflies in his stomach. Two opposite feelings were clashing inside him and he was feeling a mess right now.

"Lucy..."

"How about the time when we first met?" He questioned. There is no way she would have forgotten about that moment. If she does then...

"Of-course I remember that. That's when." She spoke but soon turned cherry red.

"Y-you asked for my u-un-underw-" He put his cold hand on her lips before she could spit out the embarrassing details. But he was happy now. At least, she has not forgotten about his existence. His eyes widened suddenly.

_"Wait, does that mean..." _

Before he could continue, they heard another thud and the door was open right before them. They covered their eyes due to the bright light, emitting by the torchlight which was being held by a certain bluehead.

"Lucy! Gray!" Levy yelled out their names.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy immediately ran towards her sweat-heart for a sweet "I-am-back" hug. Too bad, she got smacked instead.

"That's not fair." She sobbed.

"S-sorry Lucy." She sweat-dropped and tapped her shoulder.

The blunette noticed a dark figure standing behind the blonde mage. Gray was emitting a not-so-positive aura as he walked towads her.

"Gray. I am sorry for everything. I didn't know the weather would - "

He stopped next to her and slammed the door. She flinched in reaction. As she was going to complain, he passed near her. Her widened eyes increased in size even more after he whispered something in her ear.

The loud sound of the thunder was reminding him of the miserable condition of his heart. The way it was being torn into little pieces with just a small part sticked together. He walked outside, hands in his pockets.

_"Lucy really has lost her memories, the romantic memories between me and her..."_

**===To Be Continued===**

* * *

**_Writer's Corner :-_**

_So this is sort of becoming a mystery(?) Me dreaming here since I am not really good at making things suspensive xD I hope that it was an enjoyable read. So to make things a bit more obvious, Lucy has not lost all of her memories about Gray. The friendly memories are there but the memories which imply anything romantic are erased. How will they return? What about Gajeel? Want to know? Hmm, wait for updates *evil smirk*._

_Please review to tell me how you found it ^^_


End file.
